


Too Much Information

by nutella_28m



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutella_28m/pseuds/nutella_28m
Summary: There is only so much best friends are meant to hear.





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what happened here. I'm aware that some words are all over the place but it's comprehensible, I think. I also know that I maybe could have done better. Forgive me. I will now proceed to hide in a hole and wait. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Steve was wrapped around Bailey on the couch when Bucky and Tony entered the lounge, eyes immediately zoning in on the pair cuddling. It was funny to see the six foot two supersoldier sleeping over his five foot four lover, head cushioned on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist while she brushed her hands through his hair in return. Both men snickered at the sight, earning a deadly glare from the silver eyed woman as a warning to keep it down before Steve woke up.

Bucky was the first to take a seat on the couch opposite from them while Tony decided to sit on the armrest right beside him. It was odd to see both males in such a friendly state, So calm and cordial, not ripping at each other's throats for whatever silly reason they normally had.

"You two seem to be on better terms." Bucky mused. 

Bailey rolled her eyes, kissing the top of Steve's head to hide the smile forming on her lips. "Haven't we always been?" She mumbled. 

"Didn't you tackle Cap into the ground last week because of his comment on you being vertically challenged?" The billionaire genius paused a moment before continuing. "Also, let's not forget how bruised you left him during your sparring session two days ago." 

"Stark has a point Billy. Today, for example, you didn't talk to Steve all morning and ignored him all afternoon." The tone in Bucky's voice was playful but his expression was indicating otherwise. The former Winter Soldier really did care about his two best friends and was genuinely worried. 

As always, Stark broke the rising tension with one of his inappropriate comments. "Have you two been participating in sexual activities as of late, because the animalistic sexual tension was off the charts too and that's saying something with Mr. Innocence here. Hey!" Tony rubbed his arm, the remote control Bailey had thrown him having bounced into Bucky's lap.

"Just because he's asleep doesn't mean you can make fun of him. What would you know about Steve's innocence anyway?" An idea popped into her head. "If you must know, my relationship consists of me being a very bad girl all day and getting punished all night long. I like it when my Captain becomes dominant Steve, especially after I've been naughty and not abiding to the rules. On occasion I enjoy testing his patience, like today. A little teasing never did anyone any harm." Her words ended in a very sexual purr, both men gawking and turning various shades of red at her bravado.

To emphasize her point she tugged at Steve'a hair, tearing her stormy gaze from both men to look at her slumbering lover, the throaty groan that escaped his lips sending shivers down her spine. The blonde male cuddled up to her even further, burying his nose into her neck and giving a sharp nip to her collarbone in retaliation. His antics to placate her made her laugh and tighten her legs around his waist.

The expression on Bucky's face was a mixture of horror and amusement. "On that note, I'm out!" He said as soon as he recovered, rushing out of the lounge before he saw things that left him with more scars than Hydra ever did, tugging Tony by the arm with little to no protest. Poor guy. 

They did _not_ need to see their two best friends have kinky foreplay.

Bailey laughed again as she watched her friends leave the room with a speed that would put Pietro's to shame. She resumed combing her fingers through Steve's soft hair, placing barely there kisses every now and then onto the crown of his head, rubbing his shoulders with the palm of her hand after he tensed. Steve's head shot up in alarm and looked around, every fiber in his being relaxing once he laid eyes on her.

"Your Captain." Steve whispered reassuringly, pecking her lips before returning to his prior position.

"Mine." Bailey whispered back, silently thanking him for vanquishing all her doubts.

It seemed that their dispute involving a certain Sharon Carter throwing herself all over him was long forgotten. He was her Captain and she was his minx. She was lying about liking the dominant side of Steve though.

_She fucking loved it._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped it was bearable. My mind has been all over the place and I thought that maybe writing would, in some way, pull back in all my jumbled thoughts. Please don't be shy about leaving a comment with your opinion because it is very much appreciated. Mistakes need to be made to make something better. Suggestions are also received with glee. 
> 
> 🌺


End file.
